


desire

by IIzakuraII



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Desk Sex, F/F, Rough Oral Sex, winry is horny af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIzakuraII/pseuds/IIzakuraII
Summary: all I have to say about this smut is that Winry is horny af and is trying to seduce her gf and it works.





	desire

**Author's Note:**

> idk, read this.

"Paninya, I'm horny like really horny, can you fuck me?"

"Why?"

"I'm just in a horny mood and I want to get fucked."

"Everyone is downstairs. We can get caught."

"But baby, it's more fun that way. Can't we just dry hump. I just wanna get fucked."

"We have nothing to dry hump with."

"You can thrust me."

"I can't thrust."

"You're no fun!" Winry pouted and whinned. 

"Can you at least finger fuck me? Or at least, oral..."

Paninya sighed as she picked up Winry and placed her on her desk.

"Take off your pants."

"What you're trying to do?"

Paninya roughly kissed Winry as she pulled the blonde pants down.

"I'm trying to slience you. You wanted this so you're going to get it."

Paninya stuffs a rag in her mouth as she pulls Winry's underwater and starts licking her clit like a lollipop. 

Winry moaned as the rag muffled her moaning. She didn't understand why Paninya stuffed a rag in her mouth since neither of them was a fan of bondage.

Paninya removes the rag from Winry's mouth then puts herself on the desk as she places Winry on her lap.

Winry slumbs over Paninya's back.

"I-I wasn't expecting that from y-you..."

"I know you wasn't. I know you wasn't." Paninya says, running her hands through her blonde hair, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Win."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it...now i'm going to chug a gallon of lemon flavored bleach, eat some tidepods, and throw away the computer. also im tired af and it's 4:35 pm so r/r thx!  
> I updated this.


End file.
